yutakafandomcom-20200214-history
Yutaka Hisujiya
Yutaka is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He must hunt for Four Relics and destroy them before an enemy with electrical abilities find them first. He is aided with his best friend Tobias. Personality Yutaka has a calm composer to things. Even when he's dueling his mother, he seems to be calm. He doesn't seem to show emotion. The only times he shown emotion is when he was looking at a picture of his family. Another example of his emotions getting a hold of him is when Raitrious stated that he killed Yutaka's father and Yutaka's brother. This sparked his Element Possession and his anger got the better of him. Appearance Yutaka wears a black, skin tight suit with gold plating. Kasa said that he looks like his father every passing day. His hair is jet black. Grey eyes. Before his departure: Kasa gave him a new gi. This consisted of: flame red gi jacket, orange obi and pants. Abilities Fire Manipulation Expert ]]A trait most people before him had: is manipulating fire. He can use high level of Fire Manipulation that only a master can preform. Control Over Element Possession When Yutaka entered Elemental Possession: he has control of his body and movements but to what degree is unknown. Background Yutaka was born on the eve of the Five Days of Death to Kasa and Hiroshi. He was sealed with Crandor seconds after being born. The next day: Hiroshi and Kiyoshi had to go to battle the demons. But Yutaka never met either of them. Three years later: Kasa, his mother, began training him in the art of Fire Manipulation. During his training, he became friends with Tobias, an Air Manipulator. They both endured harsh training from their mother's but they became best friends. Yutaka never learned what happened to his father until 15 years later. But this left him with many qeustions. Current Story Hunt for the Four Relics Saga Summi Arc Yutaka was training with his mother: Kasa until he called it a draw. Yutaka got hungry and his mother said that she will make him dinner. While preparing dinner, a kanji appeared on Yutaka's right palm. He asked what that was and Kasa answered that it was an Element Sign and that everyone has a beast sealed in them. He left the room and went to the roof. He was looking at a picture of his family, minutes after his birth. His best friend: Tobias arrived and ask what he was up to. Yutaka said he was looking at a picture of his family. Tobias asked if he ever wondered what happened to their fathers and Yutaka wondered if it had anything to do with their Element Sign. Kasa came out and asked them to come down. Both boys jumped down and Kasa walked back in; but looked out window. Tobias than pointed to the heat flashes and he said that it has been happening for three days. This worried Kasa, as the assault started this way. Kasa than told Tobias to go home and Yutaka to come in. The thunderstorm started. In his bedroom: Yutaka was about to go to bed but as a lightning flashed into his window, he saw the image of a man. Thinking something about it: he went to sleep but could not shake the image. Later that night: he heard a huge explosion and he went to investigate and saw a man standing in the middle of the village. He asked his name and the man said: Raitrious. Raitrious threw some lightning at Yutaka but he punched fire at the lightning and it exploded. The two started to fight and during the fight Raitrious told Yutaka the truth. He had killed his father and older brother. This triggered his Element Possession to activate and he became a smaller version of his Element Sign. He pushed Raitrious off of Tobias' hand and he stopped shocking him. Than he disappeared and an unseen explosion is heard. They ran to the source to see Raitrious and Kasa. He stopped the party by bursting in on them. Raitrious took his aim away from Kasa and aimed at Yutaka but his mother's protection prevented that from happening. He shifted his eyes and hand to Kasa. This allowed Ichuji to pull out a lightning seal and start to seal Raitrious but was too powerful and he escaped through a whole, that he created, in the wall. Yutaka followed him and outside: Tobias was struck by Raitrious. Yutaka exploded and he and Raitrious started to battle but it ended in a draw. Raitrious stated that he's going to go and find his brothers. He disappeared. They separated and the boys went to Toku's Teriyaki. Inside the teriyaki hut: the boys were stuffing their faces until Ichuji walked in. He gave them a task: hunt for the four relics and destroy them before Raitrious gets to them. After eatting teriyaki: the three of them leave. Outside: Kasa and Tobias' Mother gave them new gis. Than they say their good byes and they leave. While, in the middle of the forest: Yutaka asked if he had eaten already. Tobias said maybe. Tobias spotted an arrow head and Yutaka examined it to be that of an Amazon. Then an Amazon, later identified as Kaiya, attacked them. They battled but it was short lived as the another Amazon interrupted Kaiya. The two amazons take Tobias and Yutaka to the village. There, Kaiya escorted her to their leader's hut. When they arrived, Shura the leader of the Amazons, allowed them to stay the night. Trivia *Yutaka means abundant, plentiful, ample and rich. *According to the fourth chapter: **His favorite food is Shrimp Teriyaki. *Since Yutaka was born during the summer, he might have been named after the kimono with the same name. References